Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an outrigger for a water vessel and, more particularly, to a pivotable outrigger including means for selectively locking the outrigger at inboard and outboard positions.
2. Prior Art
Outriggers are commonly used in the rowing and sculling industry to support oars and oarlocks during rowing operations. Typically, a pair of outriggers is secured to a vessel along its opposed gunwales, respectively. While operating the vessel, each outrigger needs to be extended outwardly from the vessel to provide leverage for an oar. When pulling along a dock or transporting the vessel, outriggers should preferably be moved to an inboard position or may be detached from the vessel. Otherwise, the outriggers create difficulties for moving and storing the canoe.
Some prior art outriggers have been proposed which are removable from the canoe, but often require tools for unscrewing fasteners and related parts. To overcome such problems, other prior art outriggers have been proposed that include singable parts and are repositionable between inboard and outboard positions without having to employ tools for removing secured parts thereof. Unfortunately, a shortcoming of such prior art outriggers is their requisite number of mechanical components that become subject to fatigue and/or failure after repeated use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,830 to Cartwright and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,941 to Reid illustrate such prior art outriggers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight outrigger that includes few mechanical parts that are capable of withstanding various forces thereon as well as capable of being quickly and easily pivoted between inboard and outboard positions.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pivotable outrigger. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention, are provided by a pivotable outrigger assembly securable to a water vessel gunwale. The outrigger assembly includes a bracket including a top planar member having parallel upper and lower surfaces and a side planar member having parallel inner and outer surfaces integral therewith and generally perpendicular to the top planar member. Each of the top and side members have a plurality of spaced holes for receiving corresponding attachment members therethrough for securing the bracket to a water vessel gunwale with the side planar member being disposed inboard thereof. The side planar member has a pinhole formed therethrough and the top planar member has a receptor opening formed generally medially thereof.
The outrigger assembly further includes an elongate receptor member having a hollow interior with a top end thereof rigidly secured to the lower surface of the top planar surface and aligned with the receptor opening and extending downwardly therefrom. The receptor has a pair of diametrically spaced pinholes alignable with the pinhole of the side planar member.
An elongate outrigger member includes a first pivot portion having a bottom end removably insertable into the receptor and a top end extending upwardly therefrom. The first pivot portion has a pair of pin passages alignable with and parallel to the pair of pinholes of the receptor and the pinhole of the side planar member when the first pivot portion is pivoted to selected inboard and outboard positions. A second pivot portion has one end attached to the top end of the first pivot portion and an opposite end disposed generally laterally therefrom for attachment of an oarlock adjacent the opposite end.
The outrigger assembly further includes means for selectively locking the first pivot portion within the receptor. The latter means includes a locking pin removably insertable into the pinhole of the side planar member and the pair of pinholes of the receptor and the pair of passages of the first pivot portion after same has been pivoted within the receptor to a selected inboard and outboard positions. The receptor includes a stationary portion and a movable portion integral therewith and adapted to be tightened and loosened around the first pivot portion.
The means for selectively locking the first pivot portion within the receptor further includes an elongate handle and an elongate threaded fastener having one end attached to the handle and extending laterally therefrom. A receiving member includes first and second spaced receiving portions disposed on the outboard side of the side planar member. The first portion is preferably firmly attached to the outer surface of the side planar member and to the stationary portion of the receptor. The second portion is preferably firmly attached to the moveable portion of the receptor and may include a durable threaded insert into which a fastener is threaded. The insert may be formed of stainless material.
The first portion may have a non-threaded passageway extending therethrough perpendicularly to the side planar member for freely receiving the threaded fastener therethrough with the second portion preferably having a threaded passageway aligned with the non-threaded passageway for threadedly receiving the threaded fastener. The threaded fastener may be tightenable between the inner surface of the planar member and the second portion to tighten the receptor movable portion about the first pivot portion of the outrigger member to inhibit pivoting thereof when the threaded fastener is fully tightened.
The means for selectively locking the first pivot portion within the receptor may further includes cooperating stop means including an inboard pivot edge and a spaced outboard pivot edge integral with and formed at the bottom end of the first pivot portion, and a stop substantially rigidly attached within the receptor. The stop preferably includes an outboard stop edge and an inboard stop edge oppositely spaced therefrom. The inboard stop edge may have a weld for reinforcing the stop during engagement of the outboard pivot edge with the outboard stop edge. The means for locking may include a male element on one of the members and a female socket on another of the members for receiving the male element.
The stop means may further includes a reinforcing arcuate member and a weld for connecting the reinforcing member to the outboard pivot edge for providing additional contact surface for engagement with the stop. The reinforcing member preferably has a thickness substantially equal to a thickness of the bottom end of the first pivot portion. The receptor may have a thickness substantially equal to a thickness of the bottom end of the first pivot portion. The receptor has inner and outer walls and the stop may have an outer portion passing through a passage through the receptor walls. The stop may be welded about the outer portion to the outer wall.
The means for selectively locking the first pivot portion within the receptor may further include a substantially solid stop member having an upper end attached to and within the bottom end of the first pivot portion and a reduced lower end integral with the upper end and disposed generally centrally thereof. The reduced lower end of the stop member extends downwardly from the bottom end of the first pivot portion. The receptor preferably has a lower portion including a socket disposed centrally thereof for receiving the reduced lower end. The first pivot portion is pivotable within the receptor after removing the locking pin and sufficiently lifting the first pivot portion upwardly so that the reduced lower end clears the socket thereby allowing the first pivot portion to freely move within the receptor between inboard and outboard positions.
The first pivot portion may include a substantially solid insert affixed therewithin adjacent the bottom end. The insert preferably has an aperture extending therethrough and aligned with the pair of pinholes of the receptor and the pin passages of the first pivot portion. The aperture receives the locking pin to inhibit movement of the first pivot portion between the inboard and outboard positions. The insert may be welded within the first pivot portion and the locking pin may be a quick-release locking pin. The first portion is substantially tubular and the receptor may be formed from aluminum. The second pivot portion may also be substantially tubular.